


Cat in a Bag

by Xeal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeal/pseuds/Xeal
Summary: Astrial is a small town "hero" being brought to the light by Overwatch, with little to no information on her they've welcomed her in on seeing performances, sheer wit, and the advice of her sentient robot Cat.





	1. Chapter 1 - Meeting New People

**Author's Note:**

> First Overwatch fanfic be gentle, does have OCs. Tags will be updated as I add more. Typing on phone might miss some errors :(

A loud blast emits from the town below and a small grin slowly spreads across my face. I may or may not have set that bomb. Okay. I totally did. But I can't help it, I was in a conflicted state. I let out a long sigh and watched the fire rage over the forest and the tips of the flames grow higher. I heard cheering and I set off another explosion, this time with colors.

"It seems the people are pleased with your colorful display." A small friend of mine spoke, he wasn't human however, and barely four feet tall. "Are you going to greet them. They did mark this day in honor of you." He said before looking up, his three slim pupils fixing on me as I turned my gaze to him and stared back. He was a cat-bot, four feet tall and bipedal, he had paws and three big eyes that fused into one. Looked like a cat shape. He had three pupils that were slits and a crown of antennae on his head, the one in the center just above his forehead being the longest, at the ends were little balls of light that all blinked softly. He had big ears too, a little gem for power on his chest, and a cape attacked to that. On his back under his cape were two conveniently hidden rockets. His mouth was just a screen with a line that moved when he talked. After a long moment of silence I have a nod and looked back to the town.

"True... Might as well give them what they want." I muttered before pulling my hood up and squatting down to let my companion on my back. "Ready Fred?" I asked and with conformation from him I jumped off the side of the cliff and got ready to land. A sharp pain came from my shoulders as Fred held onto me and used his rockets to slow down our fall until he could land us both safely. "Put out the fire, don't want it spreading to their crops" I said softly and he nodded before flying off. I looked to my feet for a moment.

I always landed here, but the citizens of this town made a large landing circle for me, they marked a day for me. I wasn't sure if I was being praised or laughed at. A little girl ran up to me and grabbed my hand before pulling me gently, I watched her and gave a smile. She was wearing a bright pink shirt and a skirt to match, she had a headband with cat ears on and a tail to match. I followed as she pulled at talked to me. "Astrial! Astrial!" She yelled happily and skipped a little. When she was done dragging me I was now in the heart of the party and every person in this tiny village of a town was cheering for me.

They call me Astrial Vixen, sometimes just Astrial and sometimes they call me Mrs Vixen. I suppose they think I've been married before. Never have though. Once I asked why they call me that, they said Astrial came from Astral, meaning Star - to them I was their star, the one they could wish on. And Vixen because I looked somewhat like a fox, and due to the fact I fought, I fight only for them though, to ensure their safety. I smiled warmly at all the people.

"Astrial! Please have dinner with us!"

"Oh won't you Mrs Vixen? Please we made it just for you~" they begged, so of course, I nodded and agreed.

"I would love to eat with my people!" I replied loudly with a giggle and they cheered before leading me over to the table, I took my hood off and the music began to play once more. Fred also joined us and I ate pastries and food and some of the little kids played with my beloved side kick. The night was going just lovely. A wonderful start to a wonderful year.

You see, this year, I'm going to try and do something that's been on my list for quite some time. Only problem, it's really hard to do it. So. I'm gonna do it!

———Junkrat's POV———

I was just tinkering with my traps and wondering around the house when my big buddy slammed a letter on the table.  
"Wha 'n the 'ell 's 'dis?" I looked to him confused and rather peeved that he would ruin my mindset on making more bombs.

"Letter from Winston" He huffed and I eyed him for a moment before rolling my eyes and opening the letter up, nearly ripping it apart in the process and reading it aloud.

"Dear Agents of Overwatch,  
'dis 's Winston. I would like all of ya to come ta base 'n halp me find a new recruit. I have a list but need groups ta be sent ta accomplish 'dis task. Please report at once.  
Winston." I groaned loudly before getting up from my seat and looked to my companion. "Guess we best hit 'da road 'ten huh?" I asked and he nodded before starting gun to gather his weapons and I did the same. "New Recruits. Yay...." The sarcasm was real with me.

———Time skip———

"New recruits! Yay!!~" Mei screeched happily and bounced around.

76 sighed and looked to Winston "are any of these people your considering even trained?"

"A few. But one in particular already has a reputation saving people...." He trailed off "and hurting people. As well as doing basically everything." He said and looked to Sombra who was already pulling around her screens and looking at the profiles.

"Yes. And that one seems to have a lengthy list of crimes before her list of heroism even starts... I like her." Sombra put a finger to her own lips while reading and Winston pulled up the profile on the big screen.

"Let's start with her then I suppose." Winston looked at the screen "Athena tell us about her." He stated before starting to clean his classes for the hundredth time.

"Her birth name is unknown but she has many names. Most used is the name the people of Shirven have given her. Astrial Vixen. Though she does have a cereal number - "

"What like some kind of experiment?" D.VA cutted in and raised a brow

"Precisely." Winston stated and put his glasses back on "Astrial is an extreamly modified human. But she still appears human for the most part." He stated and the screen moved down to her biography. "She was born to an unknown woman and raised in the hands of Dr.Jeaffs who is believed to be her father. This man raised her until she was six before she began to undergo his experiments. She is obedient to her superiors and has many many abilities. I was unable to access Dr.Jeaffs plans for the girl and Sombra was also unsuccessful - leaving us to believe they're either all on paper or this girl is also good with technology. Her weapons range far - if she can hold it she will use it. So if she goes bad then don't let her get ahold of your weapons. She likes to craft and enjoys fire." Winston was starting to ramble and 76 stopped him for a moment

"Wait, you said she's good with all weapons. How good?"

"Better than what you'd like to believe" Sombra huffed and pulled her screen onto the big one and showed mear clips of Astrial's work. Agile and nimble but uses anything she finds as a weapon. A long pipe as a staff, pistols like a professional gunslinger, knives and swords, hammers, bombs and even random objects. "This girl has been trained in nearly everything. But Dr.Jeaff is no where to be found. He vanished mysteriously four years after the girl began being an experiment."

"So this girl could either be an asset or a dangerous enemy?" Mercy crossed her arms and shook her head "what are we suppose to do then? Walk in and assume her to welcome us with open arms?"

"What, do we want to attack her and get her pissed? Yea. Grate idea!" Zarya growled. Winston calmed everyone

"Look. I know this seems dodgy but we have to go through with it. I will be with whoever wants to go. I thought maybe a small team of us could go and the rest of us split up and talk to the less shady recruits." He grunted and looked at them all "who's in?" When no one volunteered Winston rolled his eyes "fine. I'll assign us then."

And with that Winston split everyone into groups. He, 76, JunkRat, Roadhog, and Genji would go see the girl. While everyone else is grouped into threes and sent to other recruits.

"'Dis 's stupid. She'll kill us she will!" I argued. But no one listens to me. Except Hog. He listens.

———Astrial's POV—Time 07:47 AM——

I hummed to myself as I was leaned over in the engine of a rocket, my arse hanging out and my feet dangling just above the latter as everything from the hips and up were inside this compartment working on the engine.

A loud buz came from my headset and I switched it over from music to the front door. "Hello?" I spoke happily and in return a gruff voice spoke.

"Ah... Hello? I'm Winston, my friends and I would like to come in." He stated and I pulled myself from the compartment and looked at my tablet, to be greeted by a gorilla and a few other heavily armored people.

"What's the password?" I teased and started down from the latter and motioned Fred to go greet our guests. When I got an 'Uh' in reply I laughed "Ah I'm just playin' don't worry bout it. No password. But I would like to know why your here. Once in side of course. Please follow the little cat-bot." I stated before turning off the mic to the front door and ending the conversation. Fred was now at the door to lead these people in.

I walked over to a few other cat-bots "hey, can you two clean off the work table and also get some water for our guests?" I asked kindly and they nodded before running off "thank you." I said before grabbing a rag and starting to clean my face off.

"Here they are." Fred stated and walked over to me as the new people entered.

"Thank you Fred." I said and he went on about his business as I looked to the people and continued to clean the black oil from my hands and face. "What can I do for you gents? Surly you don't need saving and I doubt your new in town as of late. So there's some other reason."

"Uh... Well you see-" Winston began but 76 cut him off

———Soldier 76 POV———

"We're here to see if your the right material to be recruited to Overwatch." I stated getting right to the point. I studied the girl in front of us. She was taller than Mei but not by much, her hair was pulled up into a tight bun at the base of her neck, her skin was practically porcelain and she had some freckles dusted along her cheeks. The girl's eyes were like emerald orbs in her head - Winston had told us they change color sometimes according to her profile. She had great style and wasn't incredibly thin more like slightly chunky. She was wearing a pear of baggy cargo pants and a tank top currently, she even had rectangular framed glasses - almost like Winston's. The robotic bits of the girl wernt hard to miss, her ears had been replaced with what looked like a set of long thin feline and elf ear mix that came from the side of her head and moved freely like it was always apart of her. She had a long thick robotic feline, or maybe it was a fox, tail that also moved on its own. Her nose was small but fit her face well. She had thick gloves on at the moment that were brown blotched with black oil.

The girl's brow raised at the statement and she sighed softly "look. Not to be rude, but I am not interested in fighting crime. I only do it for the villagers below - not the world!" She huffed and folded the rag neatly before setting it aside after cleaning the oil off of her the best she possibly could. "Besides why do you want me? Have you seen my records?" She said before adjusting her glasses and motioning us to follow as she headed to an elevator

"We have. But there isn't much to go by, but even if you have criminal past it doesn't mean we won't accept you as a new agent." Winston stated and paused before gesturing to the very bored Roadhog and Junkrat "these two are basically still criminals but are still considered Overwatch agents." He explained while following her into the elevator. I stood near Winston and Genji stayed near the girl, the two Junkers didn't seem to care where they stood. The small feline looking robot that walked on two legs followed us in before she started the elevation and sent us up a few floors.

"So it's like redemption then? Join a group that fights crime and be seen as a hero not a criminal..." She paused and thought for a moment. "Alright. I'm in. If your in need of more information about me I will tell you everything you need to know. As long as I'm able to be apart of your organization." She flashed a grin, I didn't understand how someone could undergo so much voluntary experiments. Her teeth were even modified to be more feline.

"Are them ya real teeth?" Junkrat looked at the girl and she gave him a weird look before nodding.

"Yea. I have two sets, human teeth and feline, felines are in front." She said and one of her ears flicked. Just then I noticed the patterns on them. Around the edge was a thin silver line and there were three black likes with round dots at both ends of the lines that curved over the back of her ears, inside there were little tufts of what looked like hair but I assumed wasn't, probably to keep particles from landing in her ears.

Junkrat couldn't even answer to that but the girl had even opened her mouth to show off the extra set of teeth. As well as a purplish looking tongue. Once we reached the selected floor she closed her mouth and headed out the door of the elevator. The small robot followed close behind her.

"Thank you for cleaning the room up Jewl and Ronnie" her voice was soft as she spoke to another pair of robot cats and they nodded before heading off to the other side of the room, organizing stacks of paperwork. The room we were now in had big bay windows looking out on the room we were previously in below, and a big white oval table that was clean and had two vases of water on it and some cups for everyone. She sat down at a chair and motioned us to sit at the table with her as she began removing her gloves. Winston didn't hesitate to comply.

"Well, with the recruiting you thing, we'd need to actually see what you've got and then make you an agent." Winston explained and the girl laughed a little before leaning forward on the table a little.

"Wait wait. You mean. You don't actually know what I can do? As in you didn't dig for files at all?" She laughed loudly and rather wildly, even a few snorts came out. "That's gold!" She laughed before calming herself and talking her gloves off. "Look, lad. I'm going to be honest with you. I don't normally fight bad guys, even if I was built to do so. I normally just stay here in my lab minding my own beeswax. But you've come botherin me with not even the slightest idea of what I was meant to do?" She asked with a wicked grin "please tell me you actually have a little tiny sliver of an idea?" She asked and while doing so held up her finders demonstrating the tiny little sliver between her finders. She had claws at the end of her fingers.

"Well... We have the knowledge of what was on your file. Your father kept most of your information on paper I presume?" Winston asked and she paused for a moment and tapped a few fingers against her cheek

"Ah. I think that he did. He was very secretive with his work. But I never knew how little information was actually out there on me." She said and got up before pulling out a flash drive from her shirt, it was on a string around her neck. "Oh thankfully though I've transferred all that data to my handy flash drive here." She gestured to it while holding it up, as if showcasing it.

"Why don't we stop playing games and you just start to talk. We don't have all day" I growled and looked at the woman who's smile faded rather quickly

"Look jackass. This is my laboratory and you just being here is wasting my time. So if I were you I'd shut the hell up before I kick your pretty asses out and shut the door on your little offer. Your highly outnumbered and out skilled. So either pull your panties out of your arse and shut the fuck up or all of you can leave!" She yelled fearlessly, her eyes dilating and turning color, the color absorbed any white in her eye and her Iris became a slit as she focused on the man. The green eyes were now turning quickly into a mucky brown and starting to mask her iris, making her eyes look completely and utterly black. Her arms now at her sides and hands flexing as she seemed to get ready to pounce, her ears stood at attention listening for any sound of a retort and her tail flicked wildly.

I couldn't say anything back. But clearly I just lit the fuse on a ticking time bomb. Winston shot me a glare and I growled softly to myself before crossing my arms and averted my eyes.

———Astrial's POV———

{How dare he order me in my lab!} A low growl slowly rose from my throat as I eyed the man who readjusted himself in his seat. The large gorilla looked at me.

"mrs. Vixen. Please excuse my agent. Some of them didn't want to come along with me." He paused and gestured to my seat and gave a soft grin "please. Sit. We haven't even introduced ourselves and we still have things to talk about." He was being as calm as possible and I nodded before setting back down and huffing and slowly calming myself.

"Yes. Well, keep him in check. It is not his place to be ordering me. I see none of you as my superior - just because your older doesn't make you wiser or more skilled than I." I paused and my eyes shifted to the man "If you apologize now then I won't hold it against you in the long run." I waited a moment and he simply sighed.

"I apologize for barking orders when I'm not your superior... Yet." He stated calmly but didn't look at me.

"Apology accepted." I smiled "now then. I am cereal code 1474000334771398922552000023.  
But Fred here calls me Kid. You can call me whatever you seem fit - but please, not Mrs. Vixen. Contrary to what the villagers believe I was never married." I stated calmly and looked at them.

Fred smiled and stood up on his chair "I'm 1235-1 but I've been named Fredrick. I lead all cat-bots here, and I supervise this kid." He laughed softly and looked at the agents.

"As you know, my name is Winston. This is Genji, Soldier 76, Junkrat and Roadhog." He explained while gesturing to his agents. "As previously stated we would like to recruit you to Overwatch. But first we'd like to see what you can do." He said and I give a nod.

"I have a simulation room and a gym that will help you see my skills." I said while getting up "Fred will lead you to the gym since it is closer and tell you what you can expect to see in the room." I stated before heading off to the elevator "I have to change for this."

———Winston's POV———

Just as easy as her words flew from her mouth the girl was already leaving from the room and into the elevator. Fred got down from his chair and we all got up to follow. He led us out the door and down a hall.

"The gym is where we strain her skills and strive to make her better. She isn't just human anymore so we stress her limits, such as running speed and length of time, her strength, and agility. In the simulation room we test her skills with weapons, reaction time with wounds, her ability to help injured citizens or allies, her reaction time to being dropped, what she can climb and how fast, as well as her performance in every weather type we can think of. From a tornado to a sand storm. She's endured it all. We've got her trained to use common items as weapons. Dr.Jeaffs plans were and are to make her the most lethal creature alive." He stated calmly while walking.

"So your saying she's suppose to be ready for any situation you throw at her?" Winston looked at the small robot in amazement.

"No." He said and stopped at a door. "She is ready for any situation. I haven't thrown one at her yet that she hasn't been able to evaluate and adapt to with ease. She is meant to look innocent and helpless. But that's not even the tip of the iceberg my friend. She's trained in more than just combat. She is able to snake her way into someone's mind and take information from them. She can make you think she is something she isn't and you won't realize she's in your head." He said and looked up to us before putting his hand on the door and it opened. "Welcome to the gym."

Inside the room was a track, many different weights, a treadmill, a tank of water where we could see her swim, and a maze. There were wires everywhere and a machine that looked to give results from the wires.

"Alright. Let's do this." Chimed Asrial as she entered through a door at the opposite end of the room. Her hair was still in a bun but she was now in a sleek black skin tight suit. She walked over to the treadmill and got on before starting to hook wires up to herself. The wires went to her temples, an area just behind her ears, two on her neck measuring her pulse, two on her forehead, two on her torso near her heart and then she put on an oxygen mask. Fred walked over to her and picked up a clipboard.

"Let's start out slow and work your way up to the speed you've reached so far. I want you to hold out on dropping to all fours as long as you possibly can. Let's stress this." Fred stated and pressed a button that was at his hight and then turned a dial before pressing another button, the treadmill started and Astrial began to move with it. But gradually it moved faster and faster and the girl kept running. Soon she looked distressed.

"I don't think she can run that fast - she looks like she's going to fall!" I blurt out and the robot silences me

"Patience Winston. She can handle it." He said and looked up to the girl before reading the vital signs "alright you can drop down." He said and in an instant she was on all fours running like a cat, her legs broke in an area and they readjusted themselves before she even hit the treadmill with her hands and suddenly she was more catlike. Running soon picked up and she ran faster on all fours. The suit on her readjusting too and forming to the new shape of her legs. She no longer used the balls of her feet only the pads and the balls were now farther up like a cats. She seemed to be used to it. The beeping on the machine picked up with her heartbeat and she continued to push herself as she ran trying to get faster.

"What's the oxygen mask for?" 76 asked his arms still crossed.

"To see how much air she takes in on average. This is to make sure her body isn't taking too much in and she hasn't gained asthma or some sort of lung problem since her last training session." Fred explained and pushed another button, shutting the treadmill off and slowly the girl slowed herself to a halt. Now with the machines silent you could hear the bones in her legs breaking and rebuilding themselves immediately as she stood up and looked human once more. She stood and panted for a moment, breathing into the oxygen mask until her breath evened out.

"Next. Water. This is to show you how fast she can and will swim as well as her lung capacity." He said and motioned to the tank of water. Astrial walked over and handed her glasses to Fred then without taking the wires off she climbed up the latter and took off the oxygen mask before taking a deep breath and plunging into the water. She quickly started to swim against a current, large fans started to move after Fred hit a button. She kept going through. Being stronger at swimming than she looked. The little bot pressed another button and guns started to fire into the water, she kept going, avoiding bullets. "Alright. Now, jet stream." He stated and the end of her tail opened allowing her to swim faster, it was circulating the water around it into a stream of water allowing her to move faster. Soon he stopped the simulation and she stopped swimming. Still holding that one breath.

"It's been eight minutes. There's no way she ain't gonna need a breath soon." Junkrat said while keeping an eye on the girl who sunk to the bottom and began... Meditating? She wasn't worried at all.

"You say that but she's more talented than you think. She can be down there for another half hour and be fine." Fred said before knocking of the glass. Astrial came up out of the water and climbed out of the glass container. Now drenched and cold. Her eyes had turned back to their normal state. "I think we can skip weight lifting." He said and looked to me.

"Yes. On to the simulation room then?" I nodded and the little robot led the way with the shivering feline girl behind him.

———Junkrat's POV———

I elbowed hoggie in the side and motioned to the drenched girl. "Looks kinda nice dosn't 't?" I whispered in a quite laugh. The girl looked back at us both but didn't give any glare, she looked at us both for a second and her eyes looked the two of us up and down before she faced forward again. I then exchanged a look with Roadhog and blinked as I looked back to her. I couldn't help but stare as her hips swayed and the water fell carelessly down the spandex material that she was in. The way her tail moved with her body. My eyes snapped off her as I heard a slight growl. Winston and Genji had caught me staring. I huffed and stopped looking at her all together, mostly the floor now.

"- so to answer your question 76, yes I can fight with just about everything." I heard everything. I paused then grinned widely.

"what 'bout bombs?" I asked and she looked over to me.

"Bombs?"

"Ya know? KABOOM!" I grinned and opened my hands, jumping a little while yelling the word and she gave a giggle.

"Yes. Even bombs. Not all the time though. But I do like fire." She smiled warmly before stoping next to a door to  a much larger room than the gym. She let everyone in first, and as their back were turned she looked at me, dead in the eye then pointed downward with her finger before giggling and winking then heading into the room herself. Glancing down I realized what that was about and quickly covered it with my hands.

"Uh...bathroom?" I managed to say and she looked back at me.

"Down the hall on your right. It will have a label on it." She said and quickly I ran off, hog stayed behind to watch her simulations.

———Genji's POV———

I watched silently as the skinny junker ran off. 76 then turned his attention back to the small woman who was now holding a big gun. "It's hard to believe someone so small is able to hold that." He said softly and watched the girl as she grinned

"Actually, it's quite light weight. As a scientist I'm always improving weapons and making them better than what they were. I run a lot of tests here." She said with a smile before setting the gun down for a moment and looked at him "I even repair robots and anything that applies. Even power suits. Sometimes I fix up cars and make them better too." She explained and 76 raised a brow before pulling out his gun.

"Any suggestion then, miss scientist." He said, trying to mess with her but the girl quickly looked at it and took it in her hands, even looked down the barrel and checked how straight it was. She let out a long 'hmm' and stuck her ear up to the side of the gun while gently squeezing the trigger slightly but not enough to shoot anything. She clicked her young then shook her head. "What?"

"I can tell you right now that your trigger has dirt stuck behind it, needs more grease and if you replace the barrel with a stronger metal but thin it out it will be more light weight. The hammer also has dirt stuck in it. If I modify it it would be able to fire more smoothly and quicker. Also the barrel needs to be cleaned as well... When was the last time you cleaned this anyway?" She asked looking from the gun to 76 as she handed it over. He couldn't respond with anything but 'I'll look into it...'

Winston laughed and put a large hand on her head. "You know what. I think you are the right material for Overwatch. I can't wait to see you fight." He said happily and she smiled.

"Then please. Take a seat. I'll suit up and Fred will get the simulation ready." She said and then bounced off into a side room. There were a few couches along one wall, and there was a large room before us, but a few feet from where we sat it was a large glass wall, and below it dropped all the way to ground level, the simulation room was all of that. A large area about six football field together in size. It was big. Very big. Fred began explaining to Winston that the terrain shifts and changes with the controls so the flat land below wouldn't be flat for long and he could add lakes and forestry - even buildings. Quickly the cat-bot went to work of constructing a terrain that would put the girl in a very real situation.

"Trying to redeem yourself after nearly biting her head off?" I laughed a little at 76 and moved over to the couch before standing next to it, and watching as Roadhog sat down on one of the couches and looked at the simulation room inside and 76 stood up to the window watching, waiting. Not interested in talking about his 'redemption'

———Junkrat's POV———

After my...minor distraction I began to head back to the room everyone else was in until I seen a little cat-bot leaving a nearby room. Before the door closed behind it I could hear faint humming.

"Interesting..." I wondered over and looked about before opening the door slightly and peeking in, after not seeing anything I slowly popped my head in and scanned the area. My eyes stopped however on a shadow that was moving behind a curtain. The humming only grew louder to the tune of the music she was listening to. Suddenly all at once my mind focused on the shape behind the curtain. She wasn't that bad looking and the silhouette made my mind itch with curiosity. I didn't move however and I seen her put some sort of shoes on and pulled up a hood that had cat ears on it.

Still I didn't move as she rounded the curtain and froze as her eyes locked on me and both of our faces heated up. I couldn't even swallow, all I could do was say "sorry" then slowly pull my head back out of the room and close the door before mindlessly wondering back to where I really should be.

The thoughts that had gathered in my head were not a lot of help. "Bloody 'ell what I jus' walk 'n on?" I muttered to myself before walking in and setting next to Roadhog. I thought about what she was wearing. She was wearing a baggy sweater over what she was wearing before and some belts with ammo and gadgets. She had long combat boots on but the actual shoe part looked like a cat's paw, she had thick gloves on too and a cloak with the hood. She wasn't wearing her glasses though. I was lost until I felt a nudge and looked up to my friend. "Hey hoggie."

"Thinkin' 'bout that girl arnt ya?" He asked in a low gruff voice and I shook my head.

"Nah. I an't interested 'n some egg head like 'dat" I paused and looked back to the simulation room that seemed to settle into what that cat-bot wanted it to be. "'sides, wouldn't last long anyway" I watched as the girl entered the simulation room from a door.

"Time to show you everything she's got in her." Fred stated and pulled on a headset "you ready kid?" He asked and a faint reply could be heard from outside headset and the bot hit a button before the girl dove behind cover, she didn't have a weapon right yet. But there were enemies moving onto the terrain and starting to take their own spots and do their own things, while little flying robots came out and sat up weapon stashes and then left. Soon it was just the simulation. "Ready when you are kid. First move is yours, try not to get yourself killed." He muttered the last part and we watched as the girl went to work.

———Astrial's POV———

"Roger that." I said back before turning off my earpiece and taking a deep breath before changing my legs to feline for a moment, the lighting quickly changed to nighttime as I started my work. I carefully moved around the field, my goal was to kill them all and steal a specific item. We had done this before.

I snuck up behind one of the bots and took it out by snapping its neck and then took his gun and started to slink around. This was the really hard part. I popped up from behind where I was hiding and started to shoot at all the enemy bots and ducked when I needed to change ammo packs. Problem with that, I didn't have any spares. I quickly moved over to the nearest bot that was down and started to steal what was on him, finding a few explosives I threw those at the enemy. Thankfully this was a simple training exercise with only twenty bots, just to let these agents get a feel for what I can do. Once I made it to the far side of the field I stole what was in the box, when on the battle fields it would be something valuable like files or weapons even data plans, in this case it was a can of tuna - which made me really happy.

"Hey Fred, every bot down or did I miss one?" I asked and he responded with

"All down. But you should start to climb in a minute or so, a flood and snow storm will start soon." He stated and I nodded. Taking the can in my mouth and starting to climb up the nearby vertical side of a "mountain" my claws at the tips of my fingers digging into the cold cliff side and the steel claws of my boots came out and allowed claiming to be a little easier. I stopped a few feet up ad started to put the can in my side pouch and then continued to climb. Like Fred promised a flood started and so did a snowstorm - though it felt more like sleet. I kept climbing as I soon became level with the room they were in, watching me then suddenly. I stopped and panted, a hot burning feeling in my back.

"Fred..."

———Fred's POV———

"Yea Kid? Something wrong?" I asked and watched as she came to a halt, suddenly I could hear her breath pick up. I looked to a red flashing warning on my touch pad that observed her vitals and everything was dropping. "Hang in there Kid! Stay awake!" I hissed and quickly turned off the simulation allowing everything to stop snd drain and slowly go back to the flat lifeless room, or at least start too.

"What's going on?!" 76 yelled at me as I hit an emergancy button and sirens in the lab went off

"Her vitals are dropping. It's probably her power cell!" I yelled and quickly ran out of the room, they all followed and I pulled the antenna from the top of my forehead down to my mouth then one to my ear. "All Cat-Bots this is a Code 3184! We are on red alert. Clear the halls and get the doctors to the med station!" I yelled and quickly burst into the changing room then out into the now empty simulation room. Only thing there was the now unconscious girl I was suppose to protect. I heard a voice through the mic.

"Where is she?"

"We're in the sim room. I'll move her to the hall, someone get out there to help me!" Growling I gripped her shoulders and started to try and lift her with my rockets, but Winston grabbed her for me.

"Where to?" Winston grunted

"Follow me!" I quickly flew off and back to the hall the agents following behind and Winston who was keeping pace, some Cat-Bots caught up and took her from the large gorilla and went off with her. I stopped them at the entrance to the med bay. "You guys will have to stay in the waiting room. But I need to help her stabilize." And without waiting for a response I dropped to the floor and ran into the windowless room just beyond the med bay's waiting room, into the med station. 


	2. Chapter two - Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrial is getting better, but has made two friends in the process as well as meeting other agents. When better, Junkrat and Roadhog have a surprise for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Will try to keep updating as much as possible :)   
> Still typing on phone. Might miss a few spelling errors

———Winston's POV———

The girl has been out cold for two weeks now, with the occasional moment where she woke up and tried to wonder off. Fred said it was just a minor malfunction of her power cell and he had gone in and replaced it. He apologized for cutting the demonstration short and offered us to stay if we so wished. I told 76 and Genji to return to base and tell the others they could come if wanted and that Mercy defiantly needed to come to help with medical problems - just in case. Even if Fred claimed they could handle it. They being the little Cat-Bots. Soon I met Cat-Bits, smaller Cat-Bots that were meant specifically to spy on people and send video and audio feed back to the data collector in the mainframe of the computer in the basement of the laboratory.

Currently I was having a conversation with Fred on their current experiments and anything he could tell me of this strange girl that I didn't already know.

"So she's a lone child?" I asked and toyed with the food on my plate, I didn't want food, but Athena had been transferred to the system in this lab to keep an eye on me. Fred shook his head and looked at me.

"Actually, she has a twin, but he was raised separate from her, only interacting after they turned six. Even then things were sparse. But after their father vanished he stopped the experiments on himself and didn't want to continue his father's work. She disowned him and soon they fought constantly over the matter. One day he up and left with the Hop-Bots and never came back. And by never I mean only when she's in a serious condition and he needs to be here. But whenever she wakes up a fire lights again, she refuses to accept his help, she completely loathes him." He said and started to polish himself up, his arms and body even his face.

"So... If your a cat-bot and she's meant to model a cat, and her bother has hop-bots... He's something that can hop? So... Rabbit?" I asked curiously and pulled a spoon full of soup up to my mouth and poured it into my mouth while listening to him.

"Precisely. They were suppose to be the perfect team. But after he stopped she became the only one to be loyal to their father. The only day you'll ever see them together and not fighting is the day their father vanished. But by the end of weeping the flame of rage starts again. She will say she misses him, and he always responds with something along the lines of knowing their father is dead, she will yell and tell him to prove it, when nothing is presented she gets more furious and kicks him out again." He explained and huffed "if you seen them before now, before the experiments, you wouldn't have known who was who." Fred laughed softly and I watched him move as he got up and wondered out of room for a second only to return with a picture frame and set it on the table before climbing back into his seat.

76 who was setting next to me, also eating, picked up the picture frame and gazed at the picture, I looked over at at. "I see. They're identical... Both look like boys with short hair. Did they sound the same?" He asked looking to Fred who gave a nod.

"Their mother was never around. But their father made sure that their experiments wouldn't hurt them. But ever since they split Kid had to deal with it on her own. The experiments were meant for them to work on each other, without his help the experiments hurt her. But he refuses to reclaim this life. Once she begged him to come back just to help her reach the potential their father wanted, but he even refused that. She then cursed him, saying if she dies because of his ego getting in the way of helping to make sure the experiments aren't rejected out of her body then it's on him. It will be his fault." He said softly with a sigh and looked at the floor. "Off that topic, please."

"Alright... How does she behave? Aside from the bubbly and then storm double sided blade we know currently." I hesitated and then continued to eat my soup.

"She's a child still. Unable to have had a real childhood she's developed the sense of a child. When she feels she doesn't need to be an adult she acts like she's five, but when she knows there's no leniency for a child like remark she becomes as hard as stone and knows how to handle that. But she was trained to be more. If she needs information from someone who's vulnerable to a certain kind of girl she will be that girl, make herself look like everything they crave in a woman - then seduce them. She leads them away from their protection or post and then kills them, takes what she needs, and leaves." He explained and watched us. He went to talk but stopped and his ear flicked before looking over to the entrance to the dining room and watched out the door to the main hall. Some other agents were around in the lab but there were plenty of Cat-bots to keep an eye on everything. But as we listened I could hear it too.

The sound of sweaty flesh sticking to the marble floor, someone was walking bare foot. You could see it in Fred's eyes, he wanted it to be Astrial, but it was really just Mercy who had just woken up. He sighed lightly but didn't move.

———Junkrat's POV———

I was watching her sleep. She looked to be in a lot of pain, and cold. Shivering and whimpering, trying to move but letting out helpless whines, every time she moved to her back and quickly went back to her side. They had cut open her back to get to that power thingy. We had all waited for hours. And when told we could stay I talked it over with Roadhog. It took some convincing but I got him to stay with me. Fred had opened the windows in the room she was now staying in, separate from the medical station. It was another medical room but not used for operations.

Hog was next to me catching up on one of his books. I had nothing to do. I didn't even ask to watch over the girl, it was Mercy who told me I had to, after her first feeble attempts at leaving the medical bay to get to wherever. She was starting to put down food and wake up more often. But she clearly didn't like this room. Whenever she woke she tried to strike up a conversation but was too tired and drugged up to stay awake for long.

Mostly we talked about bombs, she had some ideas she wanted to work on, said I could test them when she gets them done. They had to do with explosions so she figured I'd like them. And truth be told, I couldn't wait. Her ideas were so different than your average pipe bomb, she had a wide imagination. She even tried to strike up a conversation with hog once... But he isn't much of a talker. Only grunted and went back to reading.

"H-hey rat..." She whispered out as her eyes cracked open and she looked to me. "Can... Can you get me something to eat?" She looked to be in a lot of pain still, her voice hoarse and cracking. I just nodded and got up. I had gotten her food before so it wasn't like I didn't know what she would eat. Before I even made it to the door she attempted a "thank you" and her eyes were suddenly closed again. I rolled my eyes and glanced at hoggie who nodded, he would watch her while I went to get her food.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, making my way to the dining room and then into the kitchen, passing several people on the way.

"How's she doing?" Mercy asked while following me into the kitchen. Barely dressed this early.

"Real fine, yea. She barely eats and 's 'n lot of pain. 'M sure she's jus' peachy." I hissed and started to open a can of tuna.

"It almost sounds like you have feelings for her." She laughed softly

"Kinda hard not 't feel for the girl when 'm the one watchin' her day and night." I hadn't had sleep in three days because my nerves were up over Astrial. She would sometimes wake up in the night in a panic, then squirm, scream in pain them quiet her self and squirm more, and quietly cry herself back to sleep. It woke me up every night. But when she did notice she woke me up she'd apologize and try to be quieter.

Mercy didn't respond but just made a noise before leaving with her arms crossed back into the dining room. I drained the tuna juice into the sink then put the tuna between two pieces of bread and cut the edges off before cutting it into four triangles. She liked it that way. I threw the crust away and filled a glass up with milk before carrying both out of the room. Only to stop for a moment as everyone stared at me.

"What 'n the 'ell are yew lookin' at?" I narrowed my eyes and they all said 'nothing' in unison before going back to what they were doing. I growled a little and muttered as I headed out of the room. "Stupid fukin'.... outta jus'...." At this point I was rambling. But they seemed to ignore me as I left the room. It wasn't hard to reach the medical bay again and once in the room I stopped at the door and looked at Astrial, who was now setting up. She looked like she was going to fall asleep at any second as she was perched on the edge the bed.

But Hoggie was there just Incase. I walked over and sat next to her, setting the milk on the bedside table and handing over the plate. She took a triangle off and started to nibble on the corners first. I watched hog move around to the back of her and start to unpin her hair from its rather messy bun. He would brush it for her whenever she was awake enough for him to do so. It was pretty long too, even though she tried to keep it in a bun to avoid hair going in the wound on her back.

"I had a dream..." She said quietly and looked up at me while she started to nibble on her sandwich again. She was attempting another conversation.

I nodded "whats 't about?"

"Gummy bears." She said and gave a smile before looking down to the plate in her lap. "Big gummy bears that exploded... They exploded into little gummy bears..." She laughed a little, but it was more like a fragile and careful giggle, she tried not to laugh much since it seemed to put her in more pain. "I like gummy bears" she mumbled before continuing to nibble on her food.

"Well. When yer better I'll have 't get ya some. But fer now, Mercy said yew need 't eat more. Try half the plate before nodding off again" I said before she looked back up at me then nodded. She took a bigger bite this time and tried to power through eating. Fred had explained to everyone about why she hadn't recovered yet, her power cell was charged but that only helps the robotic bits in her, for the human bits she still needs sleep and food. Hog was starting to brush her hair now, keeping it off her back while doing so.

I looked to the door as someone stepped in. Well, a few people. Mercy, now fully dressed, and McCree. "You two clearly need rest. So for today McCree and myself will take over, just until you boys get sleep back in you." I nodded and glanced to hog before getting up off the bed. Hog didn't budge.

"He ah... He'll leave when he's done wit' her hair. I'll get goin' though." I stretched and looked to Astrial as she poked my side. She then whispered another thank you and I nodded before heading off.

———Astrial's POV———  
I watched as Rat left, at first he was rather angry that he had to watch me. I don't blame him though. But over time he and Roadhog started to look genuinely worried about me at times. Sometimes when I woke in the night one of them was by my bed while the other watched at a distance, usually the one by my bed would pet my hair and try to get me back to sleep. But sometimes it didn't work. Which kept them up longer while trying to get me to doze again.

During one of my conversations about explosives with Rat he asked if I woke up because of nightmares. I told him not to worry about it... Which was stupid, I was indirectly admitting to it. Of course he'll worry. These two have taken care of my for weeks now. It went from being told to watch me to volunteering and never leaving my side. They may seem crazy and scary at first but eventually I realized they could be gentle and sweet - especially hog, he's just a big bear.

Mercy looked at me "Hey, You doing okay Astrial?" She asked softly and I lifted my head before nodded. I looked back down to my plate and bit my lip. I was almost through my second triangle. {I have to eat it. I have to.} I started to nibble more on the triangles, holding back my own gag reflex as I tried to power through and get half of the sandwich down. It hurt to eat. My body had started to reject food after my little spill and I had to recover from it.

Fred and I had a talk about the power cell. He thought I might need a new one. I said no. I don't need a new one. I don't even know how to make one because my brother was the only one to know how to make them. He doesn't want to help me. And I don't need his help. I can do it on my own. I know I can. With or without a new power cell. He then told me he had lied to Winston - saying he replaced my old power cell. I told him that we stupid but better than explaining by brother situation.

I paused and hesitated to take the last bite. I could feel my stomach move in protest. But I had to eat. I pushed it in and started to chew. It wasn't much help if I stopped eating, I reached over to my glass and grabbed it with two hands before sipping a little of it. Hog had just now started to put my bobby pins back in my hair, he finished my bun. I looked over my shoulder to him and smiled before he walked back around the bed and headed off to get some sleep. Now I was alone with Mercy, and a guy I haven't met yet. I put the glass back on the table and then he plate next to it.

"You can talk to me, you know that..." She said softly and smiled a little. I nodded but huffed.

"Yea.... Just hurts to talk." I whispered and slowly laid back on my side and pulled my blanket over myself. I was a little more awake but couldn't eat more, it was making me sick. I looked over to the man Mercy had called McCree a moment ago. "I haven't met you yet..." He nodded and tipped his hat up so I could see his eyes better. He looked like he was right out of the Wild West, rugged beard, a few scars, one biotic hand, hell his clothes were even western. Not bad for a look though, he wore it well.

"That's right darlin'. We haven't met yet, I'm McCree. Just call me that, alright?" He said softly and I nodded. "Astrial, right?"

I nodded again "that's what people started calling me..." I said softly and shrugged a little "call me whatever you want though. I'm not picky." I smiled weakly before yawning a little and re adjusting my position on the bed a moment. Mercy walked around to my backside and lifted the blanket to make sure none of the stitches ripped and then put the blanket down.

"Alright then... How about..." He thought for a long moment. He eventually sighed "eh... I got nothin' I'll figure some name out though." He smirked before scratching his stubble with his gloved hand.

Mercy "Hey. You ate more today. Good job. You'll be better in no time if you just keep eating right." She said softly and smiled but before I could continue the conversation I quickly fell back into sleep.

———Time Skip———

I was getting better over the course of a two more weeks, and if it wasn't the Junkers watching me it was McCree and Mercy, sometimes Mercy and 76, and when it wasn't them it was Fred and Winston. Sometimes other agents, that I met briefly during my attempts to escape the med bay, would come visit too. But I was getting better, and eating more. I opened my mouth up for Mercy who shined a light down my throat.

"No more strep. Your fever is gone... And your eating much more now. I'd say you can finally sleep in your own room now. Your stitches are almost healed too. But no work outs until all the stitches are out. Nothing extreme anyway. And if it bleeds come back to me - can't have them rip on ya now." She grinned and turned the flashlight off before I closed my mouth and looked at her. "And your doing better with your sleep schedule. So id say your good for now"

I nodded and got off the bed. "In that case. I'm going to get some actual clothes on." I laughed a little and smiled at her. "Thanks for the help Mercy!" She nodded in response and I headed out of the room so I could walk from the med bay to my room. It was a few levels down but nothing I couldn't handle now. I had the blanket wrapped around me to cover my back side from being seen by anyone who may end up behind me at some point. I walked past the dinning room entrance, gaining the attention of the two Junkers who were eating.

"Hey Cupcake!" I stopped and popped my head in the door as I heard rat call for me. He started calling me this after my birthday passed and Fred got me cupcakes with whipped cream instead of frosting - which I gladly shoveled down my throat. He says he calls me this because I ate so many cupcakes. "Whatcha doin' outta bed?" He asked and I smiled

"Mercy says I'm well enough to walk around now, and leave the med bay!" I grinned and he smiled

"Really? Ace! Now we can take ya outta here. You've been cooped up for far too long ankle biter. We thought maybe you'd like 't go some place with us?" He grinned and hog looked over his shoulder at me. I nodded happily.

"I'd love to get out for a little! Let me get dressed first though. I can't leave the lab like this." I smiled and it earned a loud laugh from Junkrat.

"Well ya could. But that wouldn't be wise." He laughed and I nodded before heading off. Leaving them behind for a moment. I took the elevator down two floors to the main level and headed across the main room and to one of the side halls. I was already planning on what to wear in my head. At times I passed agents from Overwatch that were just wondering around my lab, made me a little uncomfortable that they were just wandering but I suppose I didn't mind - it was only temporary that they were here. I waved at some of them and finally made it to the end of the hall. There was no door, or so it looked, and I places my bare hand up against the center of he wall and suddenly it came to life and opened up. I slipped inside my room and the wall closed behind me before I started to change into actual clothes for once. Which was long waited for believe me!

I struggled at first to get naked and then climb in my shower. I was still on pain killers for the pain my wound still caused but I didn't mind it much. Just couldn't wait to be off meds. I quickly washed up then climbed out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed. I decided a black tee shirt and some skinny jeans then over top a dark brown trench coat. I slipped on my combat boots and tied them up before looking at myself in the mirror and smiled. I then brushed my hair and pinned it up back in its normal tight bun near the nap of my neck. I then put my glasses on again. I wasn't really able to wear them in the med bay for a few weeks since falling asleep with them on could damage them, and no one knew when I would pass out again, so I kept them off until more recently when I could stay awake much longer than a few measly minutes or enough to hold a short lived conversation. I pulled my gloves on and headed out of the room, I was actually really happy now that I could just be myself again and not be isolated in the one room I was aloud to be.

I skipped out of my room then locked it up and headed down the hall, to which I was then scooped up and let out an involuntary squeak as I was now in the big arms of Roadhog.

"Where did you come from, Cupcake? We tried 't find ya but couldn't find your room." Junkrat said with crossed arms as I looked down at him. I let out a giggle and grinned.

"You dope, a lot of info is in my room - really secret and dangerous stuff. So it's hidden. Silly." I laughed and he grinned curiously "maybe one day you two can go inside. But I was promised a day outside this stuffy old lab!" I said happily and shimmied out of Roadhog's arms and then looked at both Junkers.

"Right you are! Let's get goin' shall we?" Rat exclaimed while heading back to the elevator, I followed, walking next to hog. Both men were much taller than I, which was no surprise since I am rather short. Junkrat looked to be almost 7 foot and Roadhog defiantly exceeded 7 feet tall, I was a mere 5"2. Tiny compared to them.

"Where we goin anyway?" I asked as we got inside the elevator and Rat leaned down with an absurdly wide grin.

"Kaboom~" he hummed out and stood back up. I knitted my brows together and frowned a little. I wasn't sure what he meant by "kaboom" other than something was going to blow up. I felt a hand on my head, a rather large one, and I looked up to hog who nodded a little at me. It was a little reassuring but I'm not certain what these two were up too, let alone what I had gotten myself into.

Either way I followed them from the elevator when the doors opened. They led me to the garage area, one of the Overwatch drop ships were now parked in the large room as well as many of my own vehicles. And a few other unidentified vehicles - probably some of he other agent's vehicles. I was led over to a large motorcycle with a sidecar, it was an odd yellow color and had spikes on it, the aide car even had a rather crude looking smiley face painted on it. Roadhog got in the driver's seat and Junkrat picked me up and tossed me into the side cart with a loud squeak that followed with me, he then got in and soon after hog had started to speed off, out the open door to the garage - past a few other agents, and down the ramp to the driveway that led off my property and to the road.

I sat up a little and growled "Jamison! Are you kidding me? Mercy will kill me if I ripped open my stitches already!" I hissed angrily and tried to feel my back for any wet spots, just to see if they ripped open. After yelling his name he frowned and didn't really have much choice of a defense.

"Sorry Cupcake. Here - I'll look t' see 'f yer bleeding." He said and started to slip my trench coat off, I let him and I felt his hand on my back feeling for wet spots, he then looked down my shirt from the collar. "Nothin, all good." His stupid grin returned. I nodded and sighed in relief before looking around at the world that was passing is by. I hadn't been out in a while - a long while, especially not passed the town or this far from the lab. We were already on the road and seemed to be heading out of town. Passed the outskirts of town, it truly had been a really long time since I last left town.

Rat seemed to wave noticed since I was leaning over him and holding onto the side of the sidecar while looking around, if I remembered correctly soon we'd be in a forest. "Oi, Sheila, when's the last time yew got out?" I looked over to Rat who look pleasantly relaxed "like out 'f town I mean."

I thought for a moment. "When I was sixteen maybe. It's been a while." I said softly and looked back at the world around us as we sped past. Junkrat's eyes grew to the size of frisbees.

"Since yew were-" he paused and sat up a little more "Hold on, hold on! How fukin old are ya?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me a little confused. I looked back at him with my ears at alert, standing straight up.

"Twenty three now, why?" I tilted my head in confusion.

He looked taken back at that. "You haven't left yer lab, that town, 'n seven years?! Mate, that's a long fuckin time!" He said with bewilderment, his mouth hung open at a loss for words.

I grinned softly and used my index finger and thumb to take his chin and close his mouth. "We all have our reasons for what we do Rat. But I don't think you should be catching flies right now" I laughed softly and let go of him before setting back down, no longer leaning over him, and looked around us a little more. "Truth be told I haven't talked to people in maybe four years.... Only people I talk to are the cat-bots" I admitted and looked at the road head of us.

"Why?"

"Just thought I had seen enough of people. Ive.... I have a bad past. So I closed people out to keep myself happy." I laughed softly "sounds stupid I know."

———Junkrat's POV———

I watched as she laughed at what she thought was stupid. "Really, that's pretty smart. 'f yew lived 'n the outback I'd expect 't though. But way out here -" I gestured around to the country land and the up coming forest, even her lab that was now shrinking on the horizon. "Here I wouldn't o' thought someone like you would close people out to ' protect yerself." I stated and watched her as she gave me a confused look and tiled her head, her ears pointing up as if she had misheard me.

"Someone like me? What does that mean?" She blinked and her brows knitted together. Hog let out a loud deep laugh.

"He means someone attractive like you." He bellowed half laughing and half trying to talk. She looked from him to me and suddenly a tint of red had rushed to her face.

"Ah... I see. Um... Thanks..." She said softly and rubbed he back of her neck - somehow that made her uncomfortable. But not her leaning over me a few minutes ago - or a few weeks ago when she deliberately....

"Why are you uncomfortable?" I raised a brow and glared a little at her. Had she been leadin me on?

"Well you see. I haven't... Been. With someone in a really - really long time. So it's just... Weird. When I get compliments like that..." She smiled softly, a smile of innocents.

I frowned "then why did you practically eye me and hoggie like a buffet when we first met?" I spat, now crossing my arms.

Suddenly she laughed loudly. "Darling, I was demonstrating. One of my talents is getting in people's head and making them toys." She grinned "but just because you were merely my toy for a while doesn't mean I don't have interests Rat. Don't worry." She snickered softly. This girl fucked my head she did... What does that even mean? I was a toy then but she has 'interests'. WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!

Our ride slowed to a halt as we neared the west edge of the forest. I climbed out and she followed. I was still confused as hell. "Can you. Re-explain that. But like. In English?" I looked down at the short girl who only snorted a laugh and shook her head in defeat but said nothing. She skipped away following hog off to our surprise spot. I groaned and followed along as well, pulling the detonator from my pocket I had been holding all day.

"So if you won't explain it... Then what are your... Interests?" I caught up to the short girl wth ease who had stopped skipping shortly after.

She grinned and looked up at me. "If I told you that you'd never leave me alone." She laughed a little and winked at me before we pushed past the brush into the clearing at the top of a hill. "So why'd you guys bring me all the way out here?"

Hog handed her binoculars and put a massive hand on her head. "Member how you told us you like fire and explosions?" She nodded and looked at the binoculars a moment before putting them up to her face and peering through them. She gasped softly. With all this toying with my head I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear more of those gasps or not.

"Is that... A nuclear reactor compound?" She asked and took the binoculars away from her face and looked up to hog before looking over to me. I held the detonator in hand and grinned. As soon as I flipped the cap my own words were greeted with harmony of hers.

"KABOOM!" And just like that. The one flick of the cap off the detonator and suddenly a loud explosion rumbled the earth and sent shrapnel everywhere, the energy of it pushing back the air. T was so big we could see it without the binoculars. I couldn't help but notice her grin, from ear to ear, her eyes had dilated too and she was now standing at the very top of the hill, as the wind from the explosion kept glinting she had undone her pins and let it flow through her hair while holding her arms out. She seemed to enjoy it. Good.

I gained a nudge from hog and looked at him. He laughed a little. I guess he nudged me for staring again. I huffed and looked back at her, a little startled when k noticed she had moved and was now staring up at me with the biggest grin and crazy dilated eyes, her pupils were huge. Suddenly she hugged me and all I could do was look from her to hog.

"Best. Surprise. Ever." She said quietly as I patted her head.

"Well, your welcome, Cupcake." She then let go of me and hugged hog the best she could, I watched as he glided her up so she could hug him around the neck. All of a sudden I heard purring erupt from... Cupcake? "Oi, Sheila. Yew purrin?" I asked and she nodded, her eyes were closed as her head rested on hog's shoulder, he was holding her up but she was practically setting on his gut.

Hog started walking back toward our ride back to the lab, looking at the short woman she was pretty relaxed while holding onto Hog. Her long hair was messy now but it didn't change the waves and loose curls in it. Her cheek pushed her glasses up off her nose a little as she held onto Hoggie.

Once back at the motorcycle she slid off Hog and hopped in the side car and looked at me as I got in. "Thanks again for the surprise. It was great." She purred loudly, her tail flicking wildly behind her, she then watched the world around us as hog turned us around and started back to the lab.

"Any time, Cupcake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, third chapter will be out asap. Soon I will also release a "oneshot" kind of fanfic. Probably going to have more that one for each character though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Hope you like this, I know it's an Overwatch fan fiction and probably isn't a good idea to try and make - but I'm doing it! Either way I hope you guys like it! Please be kind about it though. It is my first one. Might make one shots eventually


End file.
